A Collection of Vignettes
by staydownbro
Summary: Vignettes centered around my OC Nova Terrix to help me create her first story. Anakin never turns, Padme survives childbirth, there is no Luke and Leia. But there is Nova. Rated T because I'm paranoid and please review! Genres vary.
1. Undercity

When Initiate Nova Terrix is sure that she will never get a Master she turns to the undercity of Coruscant to numb the pain. Little does she know there are other Jedi doing the same.

* * *

_First Vignette_

_Undercity_

Nova swept the ragged robe over her shoulders concealing the civilian apparel now dressing her features. She pulled the hood up to hide her face, ready to leave for the night. She left the Initiates dormitories behind, hating the fact that it was the dormitories she left, not a shared apartment with a Master.

Once in the hangar she searched the rows of spacecrafts for her own speeder. Well, it was technically a speeder to be used by any Jedi whenever but it was the one she preferred. Luckily it stood in its regular parking spot furthest away in the hangar therefore it was ideal for sneaking out. The engines roared underneath her as she started up the vehicle and drove out of the Jedi Temple.

Coruscant buzzed around her in the dim evening lighting. She zoomed past all the jammed up vehicles deciding that the roads were way too slow for her. She pulled to a stop at the air bus station where the trash of Coruscant was starting to emerge from the shadows. She looked around her, made sure no one was paying attention to her, before pulling off the cloak.

She could definitely pass for a normal Coruscanti teenager looking for a good time on a saturday night. Though she knew that leaving her lightsaber behind at the Temple had been a bad idea after all the undercity is still dangerous. But regular Coruscanti teenagers doesn't carry lightsabers, so she couldn't either.

Nova pulled the green leather jacket tighter around herself as she started walking down the streets, cold night air sending a shiver down her spine. Soon she reached the bars and nightclubs. She didn't feel like dancing much tonight. She chose her regular place, Flux's Bar, and pushed the door open. The strong scent of alcohol and sweat assaulted her nostrils while party lights blinded her momentarily. Flux's wasn't an especially impressive bar, a few booths at the far end of the room, a dance floor, music with steady beats pumping from large speakers. The bar stretched across the left wall, only a few loners downing their drinks on the bar stools while groups chatted at the tables or danced. She swiftly weaved through the crowd and slipped into one of the free stools at the bar.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked her, not even looking up from whatever he was doing. Nova made her order and handed over some credits. The bartender poured the drink and left to tend to other customers.

She rubbed her temples silently while grimacing. The pounding headache that rooted inside her skull increased by the minute as she downed the beverage. The burning sensation that traveled down her throat was a welcoming distraction from the pain. Once the alcohol settled in her stomach it burned even more than normal, succeeding in taking her mind off the pain and stress.  
When the glass stood empty in front of her she sighed heavily. She knew it was wrong of her. She knew, oh she knew so well, but she couldn't see the point in trying anymore. She was months away from being assigned to the AgriCorps. Why put effort into a lost cause?  
She laughed bitterly to herself. That's how the Order must see her as. A lost cause.

Anakin sat in one of booths of Flux's brooding over a drink of his own. The Jedi robe hid his identity well, as did the fact that he masked his Force signature while out, even Nova was too deep in her self-accusing thoughts to notice her fellow Jedi. But Anakin noticed her signature even before she entered the bar. He was now eyeing her suspiciously, trying to place her identity. Of course he didn't know the name of every single youngling, but he recognized her signature. He searched his memory for the names of the few ones he does know, which had grown in number since his search for a new Padawan had begun. He assumed her to be a Padawan herself considering her age and nerve to venture into the darker parts of Coruscant.  
At first he decided not to intervene, after all this girl wasn't his responsibility, it's not unusual for Padawans to sneak out. He leaned back in the booth and resumed drinking. But his attention was drawn back to the unruly girl as he saw a big burly alien approaching her, apparently picking a fight. It was thereagainst his responsibility to protect the future of the Order.

Nova shifted in the stool as the Abbysian breathed in her face, his single eye staring her in the face.  
"You're in my seat, girl." he hissed.  
Nova didn't move an inch as she proceeded to stare back at the green humanoid.  
"Your point being?"

The Abbysian roared in anger and dramatically slammed his fist against the bar.  
"You'll regret that." he growled through gritted teeth. The Abbysian raised his arm to strike her with his clenched fist. Novas hand instinctively flew to her waist expecting her lightsaber to be there, but she only grasped air.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A threatening voice entered the exchange accompanied by a cloaked man. The man had seized the Abbysians wrist in mid air which the green alien now wrenched from his grip. Nova quickly realised that the man was Jedi. His Force signature seemed familiar; but only vaguely. With his face still hidden underneath the hood she had no clue as to his identity.  
The Abbysian stalked off to the other side of the bar in humiliation, deciding that the seat wasn't worth the hassle.  
The cloaked Jedi drew the hood back to reveal a young mans face.  
Air got caught in her throat and a knot formed in her stomach. Those blue eyes,_ the_ blue eyes, The blue pair of eyes that haunted her dreams. She now realised that those eyes belonged to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. She didn't know him directly but everyone knew who he was. She was sure that those eyes was the exact same as the ones in her dream.  
"You should be more cautious, little one. The undercity is not a safe place for Padawans." he reprimanded sternly.  
Nova stared at him, still dumbfounded, before regaining her voice and clearing her throat before speaking, "I'm not a Padawan." she pointed out matter-of-factly as she jumped down from the barstool, now a six feet tall Jedi Master towering over her small stature.

Anakin raised a brow at her boldness but didn't comment on the matter. She seemed a bit old for an Initiate.

"Nevertheless the undercity is no place for younglings." he continued.

Nova planted her hands firmly on her hips in a defiant stance, an annoyed expression planted on her face. "I'm not a youngling!" she argued angrily.

Anakin yet again raised a brow at her fierce attitude before crossing his arms in dismay. It wasn't easy trying to scold someone who didn't even acknowledge their act.

To Nova the fact that she had been busted sneaking out of the Temple was the last thing on her mind. The man from her dreams now identified as Anakin Skywalker stood in front of her trying to play authority figure. He looked intimidating enough, she'd give him that. But he didn't really have any authority over her, if he'd been her Master she would've been scared though.  
Anakin shook his head as Nova kept staring up at him defiantly, annoyance and curiosity shining from her dark blue orbs.

"I'm taking you back to the Temple at least." he sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He turned, his robe swishing behind him, leaving the bar. Nova blinked in surprise before jogging to keep up with the taller Jedis long strides until they reached Anakins means of transport. She'd have to retrieve her speeder from the airbus station at some other time. The Jedi Master slammed the door shut to the driver's seat as Nova got into the passengers seat. The engine buzzed to life, a much smoother sound than her speeders machinery could ever achieve and they flew into the Coruscant traffic.

Nova stared down at her boots flicking a loose strand of chestnut hair from her eyes. "Are you going to tell the council?" she wondered quietly as she saw her chances of getting a Master dwindling by the minute. Anakin glanced at her from the corner of his eye, amusement crossing his face.

"Nah. I would've told your Master but seeing as you don't have one I don't want to mess up your track record. Just don't let me see you down at Flux's again, okay?"  
Nova breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Master Skywalker."

"No worries. Hey, you know my name, what's yours?"

"Nova Terrix."

* * *

**A/N**

I wrote this ages ago and it was probably one of my first drafts (Plus the end is really cliché and bad). To me this is kinda out of the question at the moment. It's just not exciting at all but I thought I'd publish it here since it's decently written. I'm uploading these vignettes as soon as I see them fit enough to go out on the net, since they are practically already written it shouldn't take too long.

Thanks for reading! :D

~BoxofBluestBlue


	2. Never Sky

In this one Nova is assigned to Anakin after studying in an outer rim Jedi Academy. Some parts of this might be used in the end result.

* * *

_Second Vignette_

_Never Sky_

I've never seen the sky, I've never felt the fresh unprocessed air above. But I know it's there. On this planet the conditions on the surface are murderous, unforgiving and in other words impossible to live on. The tunnels run deep and dangerously close to the planets core filled with deadly magma. But the Force is strong here and it is therefore vital for a Jedi Academy to be located within the atmosphere.

I've been called to the Geknon Jedi Council Chambers and to be perfectly honest I'm nervous. I can't remember doing anything wrong or anything good for that matter. I guess I can just hope for the best. Master Ysolda led me through the durasteel tunnels swiftly until we reached the large round door. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and glanced at the Master next to me.

"Do not worry young one. I can sense your anxiety." She reassured and reprimanded calmly. My cheeks burned and I averted my eyes to the ground until the door finally opened. The few Masters of the Geknon Council were seated in their chairs, some out on adventures scattered across the universe and present through hologram. Master Ysolda accompanied me into the center of the room before a nod from Master Eile dismissed her. I clasped my hands behind my back before bowing to the Council.

"Initiate Terrix," Master Prèn began solemnly. "You have been assigned a Master. You have also been transferred to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where your Master is stationed. A Jedi Cruiser is leaving for Coruscant in the early morning, report to Master Dwyer, he will ensure that you reach your new Master safely. May the force be with you, young one."

~~oo00oo~~

Master Dwyer laughed as the ball crashed into the unsuspecting translator droid. There's not many Masters like him, fun-loving and refusing to behave like the ideal Jedi. Couldn't have asked for a better travelling companion. The trip to Coruscant was long even through hyperspace.

I sent the ball circling around the droid who was currently trying to get back to its feet, confusing the wretched thing further, finally force throwing it back to Master Dwyer. I spun around on the chair out of boredom before sighing loudly.

"Stop your moaning already, we're almost there. Excited to see your new Master?" He rose from the chair and walked over to the refreshment table and selected a drink. I shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "I suppose so. I'm more excited over getting out of the tunnels though."  
Master Dwyer nodded in understanding. "Right! You've never even been outside before. This is getting more interesting by the minute." he downed the drink cheerfully.

~~oo00oo~~

I walked alongside Master Dwyer before halting before the landing ramp. I stiffened as the ramp extended itself and beckoned me to walk into the bright sunshine. It was so strange. I felt Master Dwyer throw his arm around my shoulders, guiding me down the ramp with a warm smile. Coruscant was buzzing with life. Vehicles passing, the sun, I wish I could've looked at it for a bit longer but I was blinded and had to look away. Master Dwyer laughed before releasing me from his grasp and gesturing for me to follow. Off to the side of the platform stood two men, both Jedi, who had apparently been anticipating our arrival and been watching us all along. Master Dwyer approached them, me at his heels, before bowing deeply.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker." he acknowledged respectfully.

"Master Dwyer. I trust your journey went well?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Apart from young Novas boredom I would say we met no complications."  
I was too busy looking around to notice the snide remark from my fellow Geknon originated Jedi.

"Manners! Nova introduce yourself." Master Dwyer elbowed me in the side and snapped me back to reality.

"Initiate Terrix at your service Masters." I managed to bow before the tall buildings once again caught my attention and forced me to lock my gaze onto the skyline.

"She has never been off world before." Master Dwyer explained as my attention floated away.

"An understandable reason for distraction." I heard Master Kenobi say with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"My mission is completed then. Nova, I leave you in the hands of Master Skywalker."

Master Dwyer put his hands on my shoulders and held me at arms length, searching my eyes for force knows what. "Until we meet again young one." then he left me and returned to the Jedi Cruiser.

I felt ill at ease when I saw the Cruiser fly away with my last connection to Geknon and my old life in the tunnels. Geknon was a boring place, very confined and dull. But in a way it was also comforting knowing that no harm could ever come to you while in underground facilities. Countless Jedi Masters whom you've known from early childhood at your disposal for guidance of any kind. But this Temple above ground at the center of everything, so very exposed. I suppose I will never feel entirely safe unless I'm underground.

Master Skywalker and Kenobi had turned to each other and begun conversing, I wasn't really listening until I heard Master Kenobi excuse himself and leave the platform. I hadn't taken a proper look at my new Master until now, too distracted by the fresh air and whatnot to think of anything else. I kind of wish that Master Dwyer had stayed a bit longer now. Master Skywalker was tall, very tall, in comparison to my still growing stature. His eyes were blue, but a much lighter shade than my own dark ones.

"Well kid, welcome to Coruscant." he finally said with a gesture to the city.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm thinking about combining this idea with another as-of-yet unpublished vignette. This isn't one of my best works, the writing is a bit dodgy during some paragraphs.


End file.
